Nicktoons Super Brawl II
Nicktoons Super Brawl II is a crossover fighting game and a sequel to the original N64 game. It is the first installment in the series that THQ published and is available on the Gamecube, PS2, and Xbox. Premise Back in the real world, Nicole, a 12 year old girl, have outgrown her plush toys and other child stuff. She moved on to figurines, where her most cherished ones were ones based on Nickelodeon characters. Sometimes, she put them up as display. Other times, she’d play imagination with them like she did with her plushes. She’d even invite her 5 year old baby brother, Hugh, to play along too. In the imaginary world, Nicole represents the Cosmic Head, ruler of the imaginary world. As for Hugh, he represented the Psycho Head, the chaotic destroyer of the imaginary world. Growing sick of fighting, the characters throw a revolt on Cosmic Head. But, to prevent the imaginary world from dissipating again, Psycho Head tries to save Cosmic Head. With the characters defeating both of them, the imaginary world goes back to the real world, only to return for another time At one point when Nicole and Hugh were playwith the figurines, Hugh brought in a plush toy of a dragon(Phantom) that he would use at one point. He’d let Nicole use it at one point, and at one point when she was done with it, Hugh used it at wrong moments and Nicole and Hugh would be fighting about it and they‘d be sporadically shaking it near the figurines. Because of that, in the imaginary world, the fighting with the dragon plush formed Demon Phantom, a demonic version of Phantom. The characters would fight it off and defeat it just in time for Nicole and Hugh to stop fighting about it. Characters Starter * Spongebob * Patrick * Sandy * Arlene * Camemen * Timmy * Cosmo * Wanda * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen * Tommy Pickles * Phil and Lil * Angelica Pickles * Eliza Unlockable * Squidward—Complete Original Mode or New Adventure Mode with Spongebob and Patrick without using a continue * Mr. Krabs—Play a Normal Battle with every starter character * Tiffany—Complete Original Mode or New Adventure Mode with any character * Taylor—Complete Original Mode or New Adventure Mode on Normal Difficulty or higher without using a continue as Arlene * Kyle—Complete 100-Clone Battle on Hoard Havoc * Ripjaw—Play the game for more than 10 hours * Jorgen—Complete Original Mode or Adventure Mode with 10 Different Characters * King Goobot—Finish at the end of Race to the Exit with Jimmy Neutron and finish Original Mode without using a continue * Chuckie Finster—Collect 100 Different Figurines * Dil Pickles—Accumulate over 200% Damage in any mode and successfully win the battle * Zim—Get 3 KOs In Extreme Battle on Hoard Havoc * Phantom—Successfully defeat Demon Phantom on Adventure Mode without losing any lives * Splat—Complete Target Take Out with all the Starter and Unlockable characters other than this one NPC * Cosmic Head * Psycho Head * Demon Phantom * Fighting Cosmic Clones Stages Standards * Bikini Bottom * The Krusty Krab * DiamondVille * Mount Tawaho * The Golden City Palace * Dimmsdale * Fairy World * Retroville * Pickle’s Backyard * Playground * Planet Irk * The Jungle Unlockable * The Chum Bucket—Aquire the Plankton Figurine * Rock Bottom—Complete Original Mode on Hard without using a continue as any character * The Shadow Eagle—Aquire The Shadow Eagle trophy and unlock Kyle and Ripjaw * Mount Ligragome—Complete All-Star Mode on any difficulty as Camemen * Anti-Fairy World—Get at least 1 KO in Super Extreme Battle in Hoard Havoc * Goobot’s Ship Deck—Unlock King Goobot * The Arena—Complete 15-Minute Battle in Hoard Havoc * Last Stand—Complete Original and/or Adventure Mode with all characters Modes Single Player Mode Original Mode In this mode, you fight a series of different fighters to reach the final stage, just like in the original. Only this time, the fighters you fight are completely random. Some stages do specific ways to play * Stage 1: Random * Stage 2: Team Battle Random * Stage 3: Target Take Out * Stage 4: Random * Stage 5: Giant Battle * Stage 6: Crystal Crush * Stage 7: Random * Stage 8: Hoard Battle(16) * Stage 9: Race to the Exit * Stage 10: Cosmic Clone Hoard Battle * Final Stage: Cosmic Head In addition, if you play on Medium difficulty or higher without using a continue, when you make it to the final stage, you encounter a new entity to battle alongside the Cosmic Head, named “Psycho Head” New Adventure Mode In this mode, you play a series of different tasks to reach the final stages. And unlike the original, you don’t just fight the characters, you can also race to the finish and complete certain obstacles in order to pass through * Level 1: Bikini Bottom ** Stage 1: Across Downtown ** Stage 2: Vs Spongebob and Patrick * Level 2: The Pickles Home ** Stage 1: Vs Tommy and Chuckie * Level 3: Tawaho Island ** Stage 1: Through the Castle ** Stage 2: Vs Arlene ** Stage 3: Vs Arlene(27) * Level 4: Goobot‘s Ship ** Stage 1: Vs Goobot ** Stage 2: Escape the Ship * Level 5: Fairy World ** Stage 1: Vs Cosmo and Wanda ** Stage 2: Vs Jorgen(Access by defeating Cosmo and Wanda in under a minute) * Level 6: The Jungle ** Stage 1: Escape the Jungle ** Stage 2: Vs Eliza * Level 7: The Golden City ** Stage 1: Vs Camemen(24) * Level 8: Planet Irk ** Stage 1: Climb the Tower Vs Zim * Level 9: The Arena ** Stage 1: Vs Cosmic Clones(24) * Final Level: Last Stand ** Stage 1: Vs Phantom ** Stage 2: Vs Demon Phantom(Access at Normal or higher in less than 20 minutes) All-Star Mode In this new mode, you fight every single fighter you currently have. The more fighters you’ve unlock, the more fighters you’ll have to face. Each fighter you need to fight with have a specific rule set. Target Take Out Returning from the original game, Target Take Out is a mode where you play character specific stages and take out all the targets. Crystal Crush Also returning from the original, Crystal Crush is a Mode where you play character specific stages and crush all of the crystals. Hoard Havoc In this new mode, you fight a large hoard of Cosmic Clones. There are 6 different ways to play this. 10-Clone Battle, 100-Clone Battle, 5 Minute Battle, 15 Minute Battle, and Extreme Battle are available from the start. In order to unlock the 6th mode, you need to unlock all characters and get 5 KOs in Extreme Battle. Once Done, you’ll unlock Super Extreme Battle. Multiplayer Mode Of course, you can do multiplayer battles by yourself with CPUs or with friends. There are 3 different ways to play this mode. Stock Battle, Stamina Battle, and introducing Coin Battle. In coin battle, you keep trying to hit opponents and grab as many coins they drop. The player with the most coins wins. Bonus Content Figurines In addition to new modes and new fighters, there are now figurines. As you play through the game and achieve certain tasks, you will earn random figurines. Each figurine is a representation of a different character, object, or location from all of the Nicktoons series at the time of the games release. Can you collect them all? Sequel Nicktoons Super Brawl II was a huge success in the video games industry. It later led to the release of it’s third installment, Nickelodeon Super Duper Brawl, on the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Trivia * The creator of Arlene and Curse of the Dark Sheet, Robert N, came up with the design of Phantom. It would later become a staple in the Arlene franchise later on. **Robert didn’t come up with Demon Phantom and was never seen canon in the Arlene franchise Gallery C2D091B8-C192-4D7C-A0DD-FC3A8E05D5DB.jpeg|PlayStation 2 Game Cover 6048EF8D-8486-4323-8267-6801C522547E.jpeg|Nintendo GameCube Game Cover 8EBEA152-D6CC-4326-89E0-CF8D79AE65B8.jpeg|Xbox Game Cover 455C323A-57A3-4409-B735-A7DA547BDF77.png|Psycho Head 39C99A49-8B43-47FD-B1EE-B19697438258.png|Phantom E77FB895-2579-4634-9B4A-DAA8D830D28E.png|Demon Phantom Category:Games Category:Nicktoons Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:THQ Category:Xbox Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games